Breathe
by CabinFever
Summary: When Ben Talmadge finds a British girl in dire need of help he must choose whether to put his pride aside or leave her to her fate. AU. Ben/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**I try to remain truthful to the facts and to the show :) please give it a try and let me know what you think!**

Two men sat on the metal balustrade above the marketplace, looking down over the swathes of people flowing into Setauket. The older one had dark brown hair that he insisted on leaving longer than most men would. His name was Joseph Morri. Beside him, playing absently with a pocket knife in his hands was a man shorter than him but with a posture that drew welcoming comparisons with the sturdiest of men. He was Benjamin Talmadge, and he was destined to be one of the greatest references in the American Revolutionary War and the man behind the Culper Ring, though at that moment he was busy studying whoever entered his hometown.

"I don't get why they have to come to Setauket," Joseph complained sullenly, glowering at the influx of weary, dirty and covered in dust fellow Americans who were being examined by some officers. "It won't be long before the British scum comes to invade us for sheltering them."

"It is our civil duty to help other Americans seeing that British men will definitely not," Ben said. He was still manouvering his knife dangerously which made Joseph flinch every time it threatned to land near him. "If they go back, they will be killed."

"So?" Joseph snapped at him. "Rather them than me and my family. Setauket's kind heart will not save us from _them_."

Bem thought hard and looked down at the refugees. He could see entire families struck with misery seeking a helping hand. "Some of them are soldiers and could join the war alongside us," he said. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"The majority will not dare holding a gun and a blade again, let alone for us," Joseph mused. "They are Americans, yes. However, all they from us is free food and houses, which they will get. If the British come, they will leave again like traitors."

It was the kind of thing Joseph's father would say. Ben reckoned he was merely reciting what he had heard at home. Joseph was a soldier like Ben, but unlike him he lacked rational thought and merely followed orders and he knew far too well that his father had had na hand in all this hatred toward refugees. Jon Morri had been a great asset to the war until he lost both his legs trying to save some people who had just lost their home.

He sighed and watched another wave of Americans flood the town. They truly looked desperate and some were even crying. After all, they were just trying to survive. Wouldn't they do the same?

"Well, where are their soldiers?" Joseph asked, trying to make a point.

A hand landed on Ben's shoulder.

"They stayed behind to fight," Ben turned his head only to look at his father. He was a wise man whose cleric duties proved to come handy in helping families. "They gave their lives to help their families escape. It's nothing more than a slaughter where they come from. We're lucky any of them escaped at all."

At this, Joseph snorted. "Lucky? So, they have no soldiers. No good men to fight and make a stand. Which means they are useless and a burden to our town."

Ben's father gave him a slight bemused look. "You have too much of your father, Joseph. You don't have to share his anger and his feelings. You have a good heart and that is why you became a soldier, right?"

Joseph blushed slightly at that and Ben knew his father had touched a sensitive spot. In fact, Joseph had only enlisted to please his father and to follow his footsteps. He knew he was less than a fair footman and that sooner or later he'd be killed for he really lacked the physical and emotional demand that was needed. Ben had always been his salvation and was there to make sure he would get better.

Even though military service was seen as an obligation, Benjamin had joined willingly to try to make a change. He would risk his life every day for his country and for its freedom.

His father placed both his hands on Joseph's shoulders. "I know what you're worth, boy. However, these families need help and as na american proud soldier, you must guarentee their safety."

Joseph nodded with his head down and Ben drew a slight smile.

"Which reminds me…" the old man started vaguely with a hand resting on his chin. "Aren't you two on service today?"

That hit Ben hard. "I was assigned to scout the surrounding of the town later on, father."

"You be careful, my son," He advised as usual. Ben was his only son and he only had his father as a family since his mother had passed away when he was a child. "Take your musket and don't wear your uniform."

"I have to, father," Ben told him for the hundreth time. Not wearing his uniform without orders was considered a disrispect and was no guarentee he wouldn't be spotted. "It will be a quick service. You will see me home before the sun sets."

That didn't seem to reassure him. "Will you be going with Joseph?"

"Oh, no, sir," Joseph immediately answered as if he had been burned. "I was not called to any service today."

Their major only gave minor services to Joseph nowadays with fear he might do something stupid. Those minor services were mainly message delivery and check their supply of weapons. Both jobs any civillian could do.

Ben's father sighed heavily. "Just be careful, Benjamin."

* * *

As a highly regarded captain, Benjamin's uniform was more pompous and had golden ornaments all over it which he hated. His rank shouldn't come with finer clothing. Men who ranked below him still deserved better garments and not some filthy uniform that would most likely tear with only one push.

He finished buttoning his peraly white waistcoat and looked at the mirror in the middle of his bedroom. The feflection was that of ana important man, but more importantly of a responsible one whose hatred for the British was buried deep beneath his pleasant features.

Ben quickly finished getting dressed and took his musket in hand and as he exited his modest house he noticed some glares shot at him. Some of respect, some of fear and a minority of looks were those of infatuation from some girls. He knew his features were adored thoughout Setauket and being a man over his twenties it was expected of him to build a family. He had even heard rumours of a dispute going on with some girls about who'd get him first. Unconsciously, Ben couldn't help but to frown lightly at the thought of angry girls trying to kill themselves over some man when there were more important things to worry about.

More and more refugees grouped near the entrance of Setauket which made his hearth clench with hatred but he had to give them some hope and he did so by smilling warmly and some even returned that gesture.

"Captain Talmadge!"

Benjamin halted his steps at the voice of a young woman. He turned on his heels and saw his dear friend Mary with a basket resting on her arms. "Don't tell me you're leaving town already."

Mary was a farmer's daughter which meant she didn't come from money. It didn't stop her from socializing with him even though her father highly discourage it since he seemed to think he would drop dead any time and hurt her for that. She was merely nineteen but a beauty to be seen. Curly blonde hair tied up in a messy knot only to reveal big brown eyes and her pale skin. Joseph had tried to get Ben and her together, but immediately dismissed the idea because he knew that as a soldier his life span with be shorter than expected and he didn't want her to suffer. She liked him as more than a friend, he knew.

He brought up another smile. "Not this time, Mary. I will just scout the area and nothing more."

"These poor people…" Mary sighed on the edge of tears. She had the kindest heart he had ever known and he knew she'd be out there helping them if she could turn away her daughter duties. "When will this ever end? One day, it will be us."

Ben immediately paced toward her and framed her petite head with his broad hands. "Don't ever say that! I will never let it happen. They will have to kill me first."

Mary's eyes diverted to the ground as if he had insulted her. "Please, don't be reckless. I hate it when you say that. You make it sound as if you have little time to live."

"Fear not, kind lady," Ben feigned a more altive pose. "Time is not pressing on me, fortunately."

She smacked on the shoulder pretending to be mad at him. "Go on then, captain Talmadge. Serve your country well."

"As always," He bowed his head in respect and hurried his pace to fulfill his duty.

* * *

The forest was quiet and Ben knew he had to be on alert. The last thing he wanted was to be ambushed by the british.

More than half na hour had passed until something finally happened. He heard some sobs not far away from where he stood and he immediately ran toward it with his musket ready to shoot. Benjamin just wasn't ready to see what came next.

There was a girl laying on the ground all covered in blood and with her fine dress tore in several places. Benjamin froze in shock as her eyes faintly rested on him. This had been the work of the british, no doubt. The brutality and the horror had their signature.

After a moment of silent, he let his weapon rest on his hand and approached her carefully.

The only part of her body that wasn't cover in blood were her blue eyes that looked extremely tired.

"Who did this to you?" He asked slowly.

There was no answer and that didn't surprise him, but he saw her try to move her away from him.

"I won't hurt you."

She tried to voice her words but he couldn't decode them. By now, she was trembeling violently and he feared she might pass out.

Ben made an attempt to touch her arm to show her he meant no harm, but what he received in return was a blunt slap across his face.

"Get away from me!" She yelled with a strong british accent coating her voice. Even though she was weak, she was able to rise to her feet and distance herself from him.

The young captain was in awe with a hand placed on the place she had slapped him. Anger began boiling in his inner core and he had to fight the urge to retribute the aggressiveness. But she was a woman and he knew better than to slap one.

"Do-do not dare come any closer!" She warned as if she would be able to stop if he wanted to.

"You are british," Ben pointed out not even trying to hide the disgust in his voice. Once more, he took his musket and pointed it at her. "What happened to you?"

"You don't care! You killed my family!" She accused with tears streaming down her face gathering some of the blood on the way. "You _filthy _americans!"

For a moment, Ben forgot he was talking to a woman and stepped closer to her grabbing an arm with his free hand. "You might want to rephrase that setence. I had nothing to do with it."

A shrieking noise came from her and Ben was sure he had never heard such a loud scream in his short life. He had to place a hand over her mouth to stop her from carrying her hysteria on. But of course, she bit his hand violently and he was amazed how she hadn't ripped a chunk of flesh out.

"You little-"

But before he could finnish speaking, she tripped and what was left of her dress came off revealing her tight corset and being raised as a gentleman, Ben looked away and sighed trying to figure out what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is short, I know, but tomorrow I'll post another one ^^ just wanted to give you a cliffhanger!**

* * *

One of the first things his father had ever taught him was how to treat someone in distress. It involved a complicated process of gaining someone's trust even though they might be strangers. It all depended on one's sensitivity and ability to act quickly and effectively. It was difficult for most people to grasp this because it all worked on a level that was invisible to the naked eye. It was harder to control what you couldn't see. You might as well wear a blind fold whilst trying to fix someone in such situations, because it wouldn't make much difference one way or another.

But once you had the ability to get to people and get them to trust you, it was just as easy to tear them apart again. While it wasn't generally part of a soldier's syllabus to aid those in need it was just a side effect of the education he had received at home. A common soldier focuses on what's to kill not on what's to live.

And as much as his father had taught him to save strangers, he hand't taught him how to help enemies, let alone those who try to hit you back.

He just had to decide on what was best here: let her live or kill her and end her agony.

She stood on the ground, trying to mend her dress into a decent shape that would not reveal undesired flesh. The girl couldn't be over twenty years old and her long reddish hair contrasted perfectly well with her far too pale skin. Some cuts ran along her arms and there was dry blood all over her and he could only imagine what she had been through. Ben then roamed his eyes to the golden piece hanging from her neck. It looked expensive and something royalty would wear.

Who was she? But he really had to make a decision.

And it was now or never.

By now, his rifle was back on his hands and he took some steps, approaching her by the side only to see tears streaming down her face. She was definitely holding back her sobs as she tore a strand off her dress to wrap it around a bleeding wound across the back of her right hand.

It took her quite a long time to find a decent way to press the tissue in order to sop the blood from pouring down her hand.

She gave a pained grunt as the pressure from the torn cloth reached the unbearable. He stared at it, almost disbelievingly before turning a more condescending look at the girl. "What happened to you?" he inquired.

And even though she was probably too tired to answer from all that blood loss, she didn't seem all that weakened when she shifted away from him once more. She choked and coughed and Ben thought she might vomit at any moment. She pushed her damaged hand onto her lap and managed to stand up without loosing her balance. Just to be safe, he hurried to join her side should she fall.

He had expected her to flinch away from his closeness, but he reckoned her fragile state had reached such a state that she stopped caring who stood beside her.

By now, she was clutching her throat and coughed laboriously as she turned and took scope of the enormous damage. Whoever had gone through all this trouble to hurt a woman clearly must have had a good reason. Maybe she was a spy? It wasn't odd that British used women to slip through the cracks to find (or forge) evidences pf whatever they desired. After all, men usually don't consider a woman to be a danger.

Ben managed to hold her dress in place since she was not able to do so. She seemed to be looking around in mild confusion, probably for an escape, though he knew she had given up. There was blood coming from hes hairline this time and he noticed her dress sleeve was a little burnt.

"What are…" she suddenly straightened, looking towards Ben with piercing green eyes. "Where am I?"

Ben swallowed hard. It didn't matter that she could be the enemy here, but that look in her eyes made his heart clench in discomfort. "You're near Setauket. Although I reckon you are far away from where you were meant to be."

The young woman lifted her head. "Setauket? How?"

He looked at her sharply. "I just found you here and you should be glad it wasn't anyone else or you might be dead by now."

"Oh, you truly are a savior. No doubts," Now she mocked him and her strong accent made his blood boil in anger. He was risking his own life just for standing near her like that and she even dared using that tone with him.

Ben heaved a sigh of intense lack of patience and tried to summon some of his father's nice words in his head. "Should I leave you here? The night will come soon and in the state you're in you won't make it through the night, _miss_."

Instantly he found herself tugged down in a strong one-armed embrace. "Help me, _please_," she sobbed uncontrollably against his shoulder. This was despair in its rawest form, but Ben kept his hands to himself even though he knew she needed more than what he was giving her. "I-I…. I don't… don't know what to do."

The truth was that Ben had never had many people holding him so tightly like she was and he felt useless for not being able to completely push aside the pure hatred he felt toward the British. Right now, she needed support and he knew just the person to help her out.

"Look, I can try to help you," Ben said as she still clung to him tightly, breathing in the strong scent of sweat, blood burnt. Words couldn't describe how grateful she seemed even if she spoke nothing. "My father has a special way to handle things like these." he carried on, shifting uncomfortably under her touch.

"No… no. Just being me some clothe here and some food," she shot back, quickly breaking the contact with the young man in front of her and brushing of the tears. By now, a single strand of blood cascaded down her left cheek moving quickly downwards which made his attention shift to view one breast and a pert, pink nipple. She blushed furiously when she realized this and quickly tugged the torn dress up again to cover herself. Ben cleared his throat and turned around to give her a little moment.

"Could you please just do as I ask?," she inquired. "I will try to get back to my brother. He will help me."

"Where is your brother?"

"Looking for me," she answered quite evenly, still behind him.

"Who is your brother? It's not wise for him to venture these lands alone."

"He would not come alone. He's John Andre. Do you know him?"

Ben just wished he had heard wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

** I know in the first chapter I said Ben had no siblings, but I decided to add a different approach. I just think Seth Numrich looks far too much with another certain well known actor. I will give cookies to whoever finds out who I'm talking about. Tip: the first letter on his name is a C.**

* * *

Every step of the way back to Setauket was like walking through a sea of sand. The temptation to just stop and turn around dragged on him like a heavy shadow, and perhaps the only thing that prevented him from retracing his steps was the fact that he had too much of his father. He'd be sentenced to death if anyone found out she was British. Well, he'd be dead if John Andre found him with his sister, anyway.

The sky had turned into a pale shade of orange and red as the sun was finally fading in the horizon.

If anyone noticed her accent, there would be little he could do to save them both. Not only was she John Andre's sister, but the very tempting target of any living american. No one would care if she was a woman. She could be a spy for all they knew. That thought ran though his mind over and over again, putting him in a rather difficult position.

"Will you not kill me?"

"No."

"I doubt that."

Ben threw a sharp look over his shoulder, only to see the young girl averting her gaze to her surroundings. "I will do so if I find out you are a spy," he informed.

She snorted, "I told you I'm John Andre's sister. What more reasons do you need?"

Yet that was the least of Ben's problems right now. He was more concerned about two of his men that were clearly on duty and heading toward them. They were mere foot soldiers, but Ben had to think fast or they would find out who she truly was.

"Captain Tallmadge," the tall one called out, slightly tilting his head in acknowledgment. Ben reciprocated the action and saw both men's eyes fixed on the woman beside him. "What happened?"

"I found this woman just now," Ben tried to sound as convincing as possible. "Someone attacked her."

"Someone? The British, obviously, Captain," the shorter one named Joseph spat. The young Captain saw her shift in the corner of his eye. "Are you a noble, ma'am?"

"She cannot answer you. She's mute," he said, because he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Oh," both said, looking rather embarrassed.

"Well, we must be on our way. My father will help her." he said quickly, placing one hand on her elbows to indicate it was time to move now. She looked as if she could kill them all with one blow of her tongue and Ben wasn't going to wait to find out if that was true or not.

The other men stepped out of their way and shifted to the side as they resumed their journey back.

It seemed they hadn't suspected anything. The fact they had noticed she was a noble was to be expected. Even though her dress was pretty much in ruins, her hair style and the pearls around her neck gave it up on their own.

Ben shot her a curious look and she looked back blankly. At least she didn't seem that murderous anymore. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Victoria," she sighed. "Not that it matters anymore. I'd rather die."

He coughed as some dust gathered in his throat. "And why is that?"

"My family was killed before my eyes, Captain Tallmadge," she said as a matter of fact. The way she rolled his title off her tongue made it obvious she was still hurt about what had happened. "I am ruined."

"What about your brother?"

He saw the little color in her skin leave her for good. Victoria ignored his remark.

"Well, I can give you shelter for the time being, but you have to understand there is not much more I can do for you," Ben decided it was best to straiten things as soon as possible. "As I told you before, if I find out you are a spy, I will kill you."

She nodded.

As they passed through Setauket's main entrance, Ben turned back to her. "Please do not speak."

"Just kill me." Victoria pressed the matter again as hard as she was pressing the wound on her hand.

"Stop saying that," Ben corrected her, before adding a muttered, "No one will be killed."

She then grew indignant. "It is my life! Who do you-" Ben lifted a finger to his lips indicating her to stay quiet, cutting off the rest of her comment.

More soldiers walked passed them, eyeing them with utmost curiosity.

Ben sighed. "Let us go," he said. "No one will suspect anything if you keep your mouth shut."

No one would ever envy him this task. They would rather voluntarily break her bones as soon as her accent reached their ears. But on the other hand, Ben would rather be the good samaritan here than be handing her over to his superiors, so he didn't care either way.

His only problem would be if he was indeed bringing a spy into his own town.

As expected, some people were gathering around them as they entered the busy town heading to the marketplace. There was a person he needed more than his father right now and she was only a few steps away from him.

"Mary!"

The blonde girl jolted in surprise almost dropping the vegetables she had been carefully showing off to a potential buyer. "_Oh_, Captain Tallmadge."

She wasn't allowed to address him by his name since it'd be considered lack of respect and even if everyone in town knew they had grown up together, Mary always insisted to keep things that way.

He gestured Victoria to follow him and made his hurried way to Mary. The half asleep man that had been inspecting the vegetables, stepped out of the young Captain's way. Ben realized he had made quite the scene just by shouting her name like that.

"I need your help."

Mary's eyes were locked on Victoria.

"Are you alone?" he asked her carefully.

"My father is back in the farm" she said faintly, like she'd suddenly lost her voice. "Who is she?"

"Can you take us into to a more private place?" he asked sharply. "We cannot talk here."

Mary waved her hand. "Come."

Both followed the young woman into the tent her father had built long ago in the town center to sell his products. Bem inhaled deeply and took his time to explain Mary who Victoria was, careful enough to leave her connection to John Andre out of the conversation. Even so, he watched as Mary's face twisted into every shade of horror.

"Why did you bring her here?" she muttered, her hand resting on her chest in shock. "Why?"

Ben knew despite her current reaction, she was trustworthy and didn't regret telling her about Victoria.

"Mary, can you just take a look at her hand?" Ben tried again. "She is loosing too much blood."

Then she was shaking her head. "No. _No. _I want her gone. This is madness," he heard her say clearly. "No."

"I told him to kill me," Victoria said, her accent transfiguring the other girl's face beyond comparison.

Mary took her time to look at Ben again. "Why not kill her, then?"

Ben shot an impatient look at her. "Mary, please. My father will take care of the rest."

"Even your father will not be as kind as that, Ben," Mary said. "Enemies will always be enemies."

"Mary."

"Do you know who is back?"

Ben tensed at that. "Who?"

"William."

Before his father had had Ben, he had been engaged with a previous woman who gave him an offspring. William Just. He was merely four years older than him and already ranked higher than him since he was a Major. Ben didn't see him as a brother considering he had lived most of his life without knowing he had one. His father, on the other hand, loved him as much as any father would, but he never referred to him as his son considering no one in Setauket knew of this.

Much to his misfortune, the resemblance between both was outstanding and even his father joked about him being a perfected copy of William.

As a Major, his duties were far more important than Ben's and he'd often be away. Mary was the only person to know of their connection.

"I see," Ben couldn't help but to frown. His attention swapped back to Victoria whose eyes were damped in tears as her damaged hand shook uncontrollably.

"Mary, please help her," Ben asked as the blonde woman rushed to Victoria, telling her to sit in a nearby barrel.

"This is a mistake, Ben," For some reason Mary didn't press the issue any further, taking Victoria's hand in her own.

As she unwrapped the tissue around it, Ben's eyes widened at how deep the wound truly was. The was a flow of blood cascading the palm of her hand and tainting the floor beneath. The tears running down her face soon joined the pool of blood at her feet. Mary fetched a bucket of water and some tissue to clean the wound.

"This looks bad."

"How bad?"

"Very bad," Mary pressed, doing her best to stop the bleeding. "Will she stay at your house?"

"For the time being."

Done attending to Victoria's wound, Mary straightened her back, lowering her voice to him. "And if she is a spy?"

"Mary, look at her," Ben reasoned. "Even the British wouldn't not go as far as to do this to a woman."

"You have your father's heart, Ben," Mary looked at him with sad eyes. "That will get you killed."

"I told her what would happen to her if I find out she is a spy."

Of course, this didn't soothe Mary and she took some steps away from the Victoria as if she had hurt her. "Her accent is too strong."

"She will not speak."

"Ben," Mary shortened the distance between them. "William is staying at your house."

"What happened to his?" Ben asked, turning to look back at her. "Who made that decision?"

"He gave his house to refugees," Mary said pointedly, clearly amazed by what he had done. "Your father promptly offered a place at your house."

"Always the hero," Ben said with forced a little smile playing on his lips. "Doesn't matter, though."

"William does justice to the Americans and you know it," Mary began carefully. "Even if his free time consists of less honorable things."

William had quite the reputation with the women of Setauket and enjoyed spending his times trying to get to every girl he could. Mary had been in his list for a long time, but she had shattered his hopes immediately.

"I do not wish to keep you from doing your work, Mary," Ben said, looking at the crowd that was gathered just outside, witing for her. "Do you have any clothes you can lend her?"

That was more blunt than Ben had anticipated. Mary's eyes fluttered angrily. "No, Ben. I do not. Sell her necklace. I am sure it will be enough to buy a modest dress."

"Do you know what this necklace means?" Victoria shot at her, quickly raising to her feet. "Do you?"

Ben found himself holding the British girl in place with a hand clasped over her mouth, hoping she wouldn't bite him again. Mary looked as if she was about to explode with outrage. "Take her away from here!"

The young Captain couldn't blame her for reacting that way. Hundreds had died at the hands of the British. "Just don't speak a word of this," Ben said anyway. "I doubt you would leave her to die if you had been in my position."

"Perhaps. But that does not change the fact she might endanger us. She comes from money, for sure."

Ben clicked his tongue impatiently. "That does not matter."

He moved out of the tent, followed closely by both women.

"And what about William?" Mary cut in, glancing around to make sure none of her customers heard. "Do you really think he will not see through this?"

"He will see what I want him to see," Ben answered, bitterly, grabbing a hold of Victoria's arm and walking away.

* * *

Ben wiped a mixture of sweat and condensation out of his eye. The whole side of his face was burning with pain around his cheekbone from the slap Victoria had given him earlier, and while he knew this was only temporary, but the pain grew stronger as his house came into sight. Victoria hadn't said a word as agreed and he was glad she did as she was told. It was bad enough that every single person was looking at them with apprehension.

He led Victoria inside the house and placed his rifle by the fireplace.

"Can I talk now?"

"We are not alone."

Softly spoken voices reached his ear as he ascended the stairs towards his room. He couldn't make out the words, but he recognized the tones. Ben frowned. Instinctively he slowed, masking the sound of his footsteps on the boarded steps until he could see down the whole length corridor. Inside a doorway to a room stood two figures, undoubtedly engaged in a low, serious discussion. A very close one.

His father and William.

"I was gone for half a year and I come back to see that Ben has done _nothing_ to protect Setauket!"

"That is not true, Will," his father corrected him, rubbing his hands together.

William's uniform was undoubtedly made for indoor duties rather than field work. The way the golden strands were embroidered in the dark blue vests made it clear it had never seen combat. A musket hung closely on his waist as his blonde hair stubbornly fell on his forehead. Ben and him trully looked too much alike.

"He doesn't deserve his rank," William spat, now circling the room with a hand resting on his weapon. "It demands responsibility."

He then sat down on a bench with a sigh, running a finger morbidly over his messy hair. "He is far too young for this task. Can he lead na army against the British successfully? I do not think so."

He was probably right, as he usually was. And perhaps he had accepted his promotion unconsciously? He wanted to be play a key role in the revolution, but maybe he just didn't have what it took to lead men into victory.

"I was wondering when you'd be along," Ben said, entering the room with Victoria close behind. "Setauket missed your observations."

William's blue eyes closed in on his, and drew a sly smile. It was difficult to win a conversation against him since it was that same asset that had made reach such a high rank at such a young age. Washington favored his comments above many experienced soldiers than him.

"You say that like I do not deserve the respect I gained over the years," he reprimanded his younger brother.

"And you just gave your own house purely out of the goodness of your heart," Ben said, ignoring him. "This house has only two rooms."

"I will sleep downstairs," William hummed indifferently. However, his attention had switched to the girl behind Ben. "That is beside the point, though. You sure have got the eye for exotic women, Benjamin."

The answer to the question of who was the most talented or gifted with the opposite gender was something Ben had never taken interest in since the winner was unquestionable. Even so, their conversations always seemed to end up regarding that exactly.

William couldn't know she was British. Ben reckoned he'd torture her to gather some information and later would slice off every single limb.

"She is mute," Ben said, beckoning her. "I found her just a few miles from here in this state."

His father, as expected, immediately approached them and took his time to analyze the young woman. "My child, did the British do this to you?"

Ben then realized she no longer wore her necklace which made him ease in relief. Victoria averted his fathers hands. "Father, she had been though a lot today."

"I am sorry," he quickly said, bowing his head to her. "I will get some clothes for you."

But before he left the room, he approached his younger son and looked at the side of his face, spreading his palm over Ben's cheek as the pain doubled. "What happened to your face, Benjamin?"

"I ran into a wall." Ben told him as William took his time to laugh at him.

"I will get some fresh water to ease the pain."

As he exited the room, Ben was left alone with a very curious brother that was now circling Victoria. It was obvious she was afraid and doing her best to conceal it. The Major's eyes roamed boldly over her body, taking their time to linger on the exposed parts such as her back and legs.

"Have you been forced?" William asked.

Victoria's eyes widened in surprise. Ben decided to intervene. "William, she is mute."

"Is she deaf, as well, brother?" William said though barely moving lips, resting a hand on her shoulder. "These wounds are minor, though I advise caution when bending your body."

Victoria was a breath away from bursting into tears. However, she nodded at the Major.

"What is her name?"

"Victoria, I think."

"I have never been with a mute before," William said shortly, albeit truthfully. "Makes it more challenging."

"Are you serious, William?" Ben scolded. "You really have no sensibility."

"Do not fear, Benjamin," William smiled at him, both his hands gripping her shoulders. "This one you can have."

Giving a groan of exasperation at his boldness, Ben looked at his hands and back at him, letting the implication dangle. William, as usual, did not oblige his brother's will and kept his hands on her.

"You are making her uncomfortable."

William rose a perfect brow and then lowered his hands back to his sides. "Little brother, you have much to learn."

As soon as he freed her from his grasp, Victoria ran to the opposite side of the room, shaking and avoiding their stares.

"You scared her, Benjamin," William feigned hurt. "Your manners are too primal with woman. She was liking all the attention."

"What if she had indeed been forced?" Ben asked meaningly, which only made this conversation more pointless. "Her family was ambushed by British soldiers and she managed to escape."

William shrugged modestly. "That dress seems far too luxurious for a simpleton. Where does she come from?"

"I do not know."

That sounded far less encouraging that Ben had hoped which made William suspicious. "And yet you bring her here. Why is she so afraid of fellow Americans?"

Before Ben could come up with a forced answer, his father returned with a folded chemise in a hand and a bucket in the other. The old man halted as soon as he saw Victoria shaking at the end of the room. "What happened?"

"Nothing, dear father," William said. "Father, shouldn't she take a bath first? Her back is quite harmed."

The man shook his head quickly. "You might be right. However, I doubt she has the strength to do that herself."

"I will gladly do so," William mused.

"No!" Victoria let out a scream that immediately gave away her cover.


End file.
